


Prove It

by wordywarrior



Series: "What's Your Fantasy?" Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, NSFW, Possessive Chris Evans, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: Part 2 of "What's Your Fantasy?"





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: "What's Your Fantasy" by Ludacris  
> Warnings: Smut. NSFW.

 

 

“It’s almost time!” a female voice shouted over the music.

Startled out of her musings, Y/N turned around, and met Scarlett’s gaze. The bottle of bubbly in her hand was perfectly chilled and she filled a flute with practiced ease.

Y/N was just one of many on the team of lawyers for the cast of the Marvel films, but after eight years with the project, she was ready to move on. To celebrate and wish her well, the studio rented out an entire club downtown, and packed the place with booze, food, and everyone Y/N had ever worked with. Cast and crew alike were there to send her off, and though she’d been part of their lives for nearly a decade, it was still surreal to have them treat her like one of their own.

Scarlett pressed a glass of champagne into her hand while Sebastian and Anthony good-naturedly pushed her forward. They’d just finished having dinner on the rooftop deck, and now, it was time for dessert; the servers wheeled out an obscenely large cake covered in sparklers, and as they cut it, fireworks went off overhead. As soon as the formalities, photo-ops, and cake were out of the way, everyone headed to the club downstairs, and the real party began.

Tom and Anthony were the dancers of the group, which meant her feet never got a rest. Robert and Mark were mischievously lighting and passing out the remaining sparklers to the drunken crowd, and Scarlett, Sebastian, and Jeremy kept plying her with drinks and trying to convince her to say. Y/N was admittedly having a wonderful time, but by two AM, she needed a rest. The booth she’d parked herself in was tucked away in a dark corner, which meant she was able to sit back, and enjoy her beer in peace and solitude.

A few minutes later, a shadow blocked out what little ambient light Y/N had, and when she looked up, she couldn’t help but smile. Chris had told her he probably wouldn’t be able to make it to the party. His schedule for the day consisted of six hours of press in the morning, a radio show in the afternoon, a photoshoot in the evening, and a talk show that wasn’t set to finish taping until after midnight. Even Captain America needed a break sometimes and he hadn’t had one in months; the fact he was standing in front of her at all, let alone still upright, was both surprising and very impressive.

As soon as he was settled in next to her, Y/N slid her beer over, which Chris accepted with gratitude. She knew he needed it more than she did, but he was still a gentleman, and shared. When the bottle was empty, he sat back, and let out a sigh.

“Hemsworth come with you?” she wondered.

Chris nodded and jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “His day was worse than mine, so, he went straight for the bar. Said he’d find you after the booze improved his mood.”

Y/N laughed and shook her head, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” he replied with a slight frown.

“Kiss me and I might forgive you.”

He smiled softly, leaned in, and brushed his mouth over hers, “I’m sorry.”

“Mmm, I don’t think I believe you,” she retorted jokingly.

“Well, I’ll just have to prove it to you, then, won’t I?”

Her relationship with Chris was one of the many reasons she’d decided to move on from the Marvel project. Being with him wasn’t a terminable offense, but it had been a conflict of interest, but if she was being honest, she’d been ready to move on well before they’d started dating. Their relationship was the just the final kick in the ass she needed to step the hell out of her comfort zone and go after what she really wanted.

For the better part of a year, Y/N quietly distanced herself from the Marvel account, and devoted her time to taking on clients that had caught the attention of the partners at the firm. They’d been impressed by her success rate, invited her to join an entirely different team, and she’d whole-heartedly accepted. Once the final details were in order, the memo went out: Y/N Y/L/N was being put on retainer for a global conglomerate of the firm, and would no longer represent Marvel in any of their business dealings.

If she played her cards right, she’d make partner in five years.

It also meant she could be with Chris – no strings attached.

When Y/N pulled away from the kiss, the heat in Chris’s gaze made her stomach flip-flop, and his wicked grin made her heart stutter. He turned his body toward hers, anchored one hand on the seat next to her, and used the other to nudge her knees apart beneath the table. His fingers crept slowly up her thigh, and it was only the sheer breadth of his shoulders and the tablecloth that hid his actions.

“I’m glad you wore a dress,” he murmured.

“What are you up to?” she asked.

Chris nipped her lower lip, “No good, per usual.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Chris.”

“Oh, I can finish this, Y/N. Let me prove it.”

Chris’s warmth, zeal, and tenderness were all things that made Y/N fall for him so hard and so fast; he was just so wholly good from the inside out, but there were occasions when she caught glimpses of an entirely different person behind his too-true blue eyes. That man was wild, passionate, and a force of nature not to be reckoned with, but rather, to be endured. Her off-handed “challenge” had clearly turned him on, and when Y/N slowly parted her legs for him, Chris’s pupils dilated, and he let out a ragged breath.

“All I could think about was being here with you,” he said, his words low and slow in her ear. “And now, all I want to do is put my hands all over you.”

Chris followed up his words with actions by nuzzling her neck and cupping her sex. He used the heel of his hand at first, and his touch alone rendered Y/N speechless, but when his deft fingers moved beyond the fabric, she had to bite her lower lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape.

“Everything about you drives me crazy, Y/N,” Chris murmured. “How smart you are, how hard you work… The way you taste and how you smell… The way your breath hitches when I do this… And when I do this…”

While he made confessions, she writhed. Chris had two fingers deep inside her, and by the time he told her just how sexy she looked, his thumb had begun to circle her clit, and she was digging her nails into the leather on either side of her hips. Chris knew precisely how to get Y/N where he wanted her to go, and when he told her to come, come right fucking now, she did.

Y/N’s cry of passion was muffled by his mouth covering hers. He worked her through her first orgasm and right on into the next, and by the time he declared there’d been enough teasing, her panties were destroyed, and she was ready for him to take her right there at the table.

“Let’s go,” he commanded as he got to his feet.

As soon as she stood, he seized her hand, and guided her to one of the club’s private VIP rooms. Once inside, he flipped the lock, and instructed her to lose the heels and the underwear. While she pulled them off, he unbuckled his belt, and reached for the button on his pants.

“Turn around and put your hands on the door.”

Y/N did as he said. While she couldn’t hear anything over the music, it wasn’t hard to picture him lowering his trousers, and her imaginings were confirmed when she felt his erection press against her.

“I’m going to fuck you, right here, right now,” Chris asserted. “Any objections?”

She swallowed hard shook her head, “None.”

From then on, there were no more words. Chris kicked her feet apart, lifted her dress above her hips, and entered her swiftly without preamble. The rhythm he set matched the sensual bass of the music and made her core flutter maddeningly.

With every retreat and surge forward, every brush to the bundle of nerves between her legs, every kiss, and every moan, Chris was saying he was sorry, and this was how he chose to prove it. By the time they both achieved satisfaction, Y/N was boneless, and Chris was panting. After shocks left her trembling and twitching, and it took several minutes before she was able to say she could stand without falling down.

Y/N was still catching her breath while Chris righted both of their clothes and helped her back into her heels. When she was finally able to turn around, she nearly stumbled, but Chris was right there to catch her. The low chuckle he let out was very masculine and full of self-satisfaction, and Y/N responded to his arrogance by lightly brushing her knuckles across his crotch, which made him let out a low curse.

“That was just mean,” he said playfully as he held the door open for her. “You deserve to be spanked.”

Y/N stepped out and turned to face him, “Would you prefer to use your hand or should I go buy a paddle?”

“My hand,” he replied without missing a beat. “And you’d like it.”

She jerked her chin up, “I doubt it.”

Chris grinned and rubbed his hands together, “Want me to prove it?”

Before Y/N could make any sort of follow up remark, Sebastian, Anthony, and a much happier Hemsworth came over with shots, and whisked them away. After partaking in a few more dances and drinks, Chris and she made their excuses, and allowed security to escort them to a waiting limo. As they headed back to her place, a wicked idea entered her head; giggling to herself, Y/N retrieved her phone, and did a quick search.

“What are you up to?” Chris asked quietly.

“No good, per usual,” she mimicked.

Y/N knew she was goading him, but she couldn’t resist. After finding what she was looking for, she dropped a picture of a particularly wicked looking paddle into a text, and sent it off to him. As soon as Y/N heard his phone vibrate, she dropped hers back into her purse, and waited. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chris look at the text, and save for the subtle flaring of his eyes and the twitch in his jaw, he didn’t respond.

It wasn’t until the limo had dropped them off and they were in the living room of her condo that Chris reacted to her text by seizing her around the waist, lifting her from the floor, and throwing her over his shoulder. Y/N let out a squeal of surprise and excitement and immediately kicked off her heals.

As Chris headed toward the bedroom, he flipped up her dress, yanked her panties down as far as he could, and gave her bare ass a hard swat. Y/N immediately yelped in protest, but the second smack had her gasping, and the third made her moan.

“I told you, I prefer to use my hand,” Chris rasped as he deposited her on her feet.

“But I didn’t like it,” she countered.

Chris sat down on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, “Lie to me again, Y/N. I dare you.”

Y/N looked into his eyes and lied – badly – and for the second time that night, she saw the shift in his gaze and his pupils dilate. She wasn’t sure what happened between one second and the next, but suddenly, she was naked and sprawled across Chris’s knee. One touch between her legs was enough to dispel her faux protests, and the evidence of just how much she actually had liked it made Chris growl.

“Oh, yeah, you liked it,” he chuckled. “But just to be sure – I’m going to prove it.”


End file.
